Meet the Kanes
by elgatoneun
Summary: This is an AU. Veronica was raised as a member of the Kane family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meet the Kanes

Author: Elgatoneun

Pairing/Character: LoVe, WeeVer, LillyLogan, LillyWeevil

Word Count: 1248

Rating: R/NC-17 for sexual situations

Summary: AU, what if Veronica had been raised as a member of the Kane family?

Spoilers: Everything up to 1.20, but it is AU.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it belongs to Rob Thomas.

Notes: I started writing a "Five things that never happened to Veronica Mars" fic and this was just one part. But it wouldn't let me go and demanded to be written. Damn bossy muse, I'm her bitch.

She was straddled on top of him, riding him. If he consciously thought about it, his brain would implode. As it was, his thoughts were completely consumed with driving into that welcoming heat. His hands were clamped down on soft silken thighs. He knew they would leave bruises on her beautifully delicate skin. He wanted to mark every inch of her so that she could never be rid of him. There was only possession and heat. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed. He wanted to shake her, make her open those eyes to see him, only him. His anger fueled his lust as he pushed in impossibly deeper. Her name fell from his lips like a benediction.

"Oh, God, Veronica!"

Logan felt his whole body shudder as he clutched desperately to the petite girl who could break him so easily. He breathed in the scent of her, at the hollow of her neck. He loved the way their smells mingled together after sex, uniquely them. He reverently pressed a small kiss to her throat; he felt the rhythm of her heartbeat against his lips.

She squirmed slightly away from him; it was her signal to be let go. He held on for a moment longer before he complied. She gingerly got off his lap. She was naked except for the lacy pink bra that he had been in to much of a hurry to take off. He watched as she gathered her clothes and turned away from him to walk into the bathroom. She shut the door with a soft click.

He grabbed a towel from his drawer to clean himself off. He also put on a fresh pair of boxers. Logan sat down on the edge of the bed and waited. Veronica always took a while in the bathroom. He imagined she was trying to wipe away every trace of him.

Logan didn't lie to himself, maybe to others but not to himself. He knew why they had started this thing between them. It had been purely for revenge. Now, a couple of weeks later, he knew he was caught. He laughed at the bitter irony. Using one sister to get back at the other, it had been the perfect plan. Now he was ensnared by Veronica Kane. And she didn't go for the clean kill, she played with her prey. Logan knew this only too well. He thought he knew pain before; he was wrong.

When he had found out that Lilly was cheating on him, he'd wanted to kill her. Only the cool calm voice of Veronica Kane and her promise of payback stopped him. As much as Lilly's betrayal hurt, the prospect of being with Veronica overshadowed it. That should have been his first clue.

Logan Echolls had a fatal weakness for the Kane girls. They were beautiful, smart and sexy as hell. But it wasn't just that, they had something special. Heads turned when they walked into a room. They were magnetic. Lilly was the more outgoing of the two; she always managed to be the center of attention. Veronica was more reserved and somewhat mysterious. She held herself back, as if she hadn't made up her mind yet about whether the people around her were worth her time. This only made them try harder to impress her and usually failing miserably. He was one of them. Or he had been one of them.

He heard the bathroom door open. She looked perfect, clothes straightened, hair pulled into a neat ponytail, as if she hadn't been writhing wildly on top of him not ten minutes before. She looked untouched … untouchable. He hated it.

Veronica walked into the room and stopped in front of him. The petite blonde smiled down upon him like a goddess. It was fitting since he worshipped her. She was his entire world, he knew it, unfortunately, she knew it too. Or maybe not. But he felt that she should, how could she not know? Every time he saw her, he wanted to grab her and shout _mine, mine, mine_. And he didn't know why she wanted to keep it secret still, Lilly knew. In fact, she'd been infuriatingly unconcerned about the whole thing. So he was resentful, and not a little hurt. Why didn't she want people to know? Was she just using him? Didn't she feel anything for him? Was he always going to be a loser when it came to the Kane girls?

"So are you coming on Friday?" Her voice interrupted his bitter thoughts. He schooled his features to maintain his normally casual façade. He didn't come from a family of actors for nothing. He grinned wickedly and wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I don't know, that depends on you." She smiled, as if unable to help herself. She hit him playfully in the arm. She always found him amusing, he wanted to take comfort in that.

"Logan, can you be serious for a minute?" He was always serious when it came to her.

"There's a thing called afterglow, you know, it's something I'd like to try with you one day." She rolled her eyes at him.

On impulse, he grabbed her around the waist and flipped their positions on the bed until he was lying on top of her. He looked at her. She had the wind knocked out of her and she was breathless. That was how he wanted her, breathless, pulse pounding. The way he always was around her.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me." She sighed thoughtfully and traced his eyebrows gently with her finger. She was fond of him, that much he knew. But he also knew that she and Lilly were close to making up. And if Lilly decided she didn't want Veronica to be with him, he would be gone. He knew it like he knew the sun would rise the next morning. And it scared him. Any minute he felt like Veronica would utter the words that would be the death knell of their relationship, well not even a relationship, their fling, whatever.

"So are you coming to our party on Friday?"

"Now would I miss out on the social event of the season?"

Veronica Kane had a smile that could knock him to his knees. Luckily, he was lying down. Her expression changed to one of concern.

"I just want to warn you, Lilly invited Weevil. I don't know if he's coming but …" She shrugged. Logan tensed and felt something close to rage pass through him. He controlled himself … barely. Weevil was Veronica's ex-boyfriend and Lilly's new boy toy. What was he if not the same except with the roles reversed? He almost felt sorry for Weevil, Lilly burned through guys faster than firecrackers on the Fourth of July. He should know. What he wanted to know was when Veronica was going to be tired of them. The concern on her face turned to regret.

"I'm sorry, maybe we shouldn't …" He silenced her with a kiss. This was his home. She was his home. He stopped the kiss, but kept his face pressed close to hers so their noses touched.

"What will I get if I promise to be good?" She pulled him back for another kiss. That was a good enough answer for now. But he didn't ask the real question, he didn't know if he could. _If I promise to be good, will you keep me, Veronica Kane?_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meet the Kanes, part 2

Author: Elgatoneun

Pairing/Character: LoVe, WeeVer, LillyLogan, LillyWeevil

Word Count: 1562

Rating: R

Summary: AU, what if Veronica had been raised as a member of the Kane family?

Spoilers: Everything up to 1.20, but it is AU.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it belongs to Rob Thomas.

Notes: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews. Just a little back story to clear things up. Veronica is not Celeste's daughter, but the Kanes took her in when she was born and have presented her as their full-fledged biological daughter. Duncan is 10 months older than the girls. Lilly's and Veronica's births were close enough that they told the girls and everybody else that Lilly and Veronica were fraternal twins.

She paused in the foyer; Lilly was home. Veronica steeled herself for the inevitable fight that always seemed to happen between them now. She debated going into the den to study versus the possibility of getting to her room without seeing her sister.

"Don't bother, I saw him drop you off." Lilly stood on the stairs, hands on her hips looking down at Veronica. She was still in her pep squad uniform. Her eyes narrowed at her sister's slightly mussed hair and clothing.

"So how does it feel sleeping with your sister's boyfriend?" Lilly asked coolly nonchalant. Veronica was not going to let that pass.

"Why don't you tell me? You did it first. We could compare." She didn't know when she was going to get over the pain of finding out about Lilly and Eli. Their mother had apparently found Eli in Lilly's room. Veronica and Duncan had come back from covering a school board meeting for the paper to find their mother and Lilly screaming viciously at each other. As the vitriol spewed back and forth, the circumstances were revealed. Eli and Lilly together … caught doing enough that Celeste Kane was calling her daughter a slut. As that dawned on Veronica, she became numb. She pleaded silently with Lilly to tell her it was all a horrible mistake. Lilly didn't … couldn't look at her. It was the first time that had happened between them. And that was confirmation.

It must have been a good day for Celeste Kane. Her favorite activity always seemed to be tearing her daughters down. That day she'd been able to do both of them. After sixteen years, she was almost used to the disdain and resentment that her mother had for her … and Lilly. It was one of the many things that she and Lilly shared, boyfriends being another one apparently.

Lilly had betrayed her. So Veronica had decided to do the same. Logan had been surprisingly susceptible and agreeable. It wasn't what she had expected. He was sweet, in his own way.

"Don't space out on me now. Let's compare then. Don't you love it when Weevil lets you take him for a ride? I like it nice and slow, he does too. But I think Logan's neck fetish is sexy too. The things he can do with his tongue …"

"Don't be disgusting, Lilly." Veronica felt physically ill. She had never been as casual about sex as Lilly. In fact, she and Eli had never been fully intimate. Logan had been her first. She'd been slightly drunk and hurt beyond anything she felt before. Lilly was her other half. She wanted Lilly to feel the pain that she had. Instead Veronica lost something that night, more than she thought would, more than she had wanted.

"Now you sound just like mom," Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Payback's a bitch."

"And her name is Veronica." Lilly quipped. Veronica wanted to smile and cry at the same time. It was so like Lilly to try to be flip when the situation got too serious for her. Lilly's smile faltered.

"I swear, Veronica, I never meant for it to happen. I would never ever want to hurt you."

"Well, you did. Why did you do it?" That was what had been haunting her since she found out. Veronica knew her sister's penchant for boys. But Eli had been her first and only boyfriend. That should have made him off limits.

"I don't know, it's just, we were fighting again. You know she was bitchier than usual. I don't know . . . he was there. He came by looking for you . . . "

"So you just decided to screw my boyfriend? Because you were mad at mom?" Veronica didn't know why she was surprised. Almost everything Lilly did was centered on pissing off their mom. Sometimes Veronica thought it was the only thing that gave Lilly any pleasure.

"Well, it's not like you were in love with him or anything. You were doing the same thing." Lilly shot back hotly.

"No, I wasn't. Not everything I do is a ploy to get attention. I'm not like you, Lilly."

"Oh please, little miss perfect. You and Duncan are like the Stepford children. Sometimes I can't believe we're even related, let alone twins." Veronica had heard this rant from Lilly before.

"Just because I do well in school and don't sleep with half the guys at Neptune doesn't make me …"

Lilly interrupted, "Veronica, you were going out with Weevil for six months. You never even got close to sleeping with him and you were never going to. He scared you. I know he did. You were only going out with him to get mom and dad's reaction. Admit it." Lilly finished triumphantly.

Veronica was uncomfortable with the small kernels of truth in Lilly's words. Eli, no, Weevil, had scared her a little, she never felt totally comfortable with him. She never felt like she knew all of him. It had been deliberate. He flat out told her that he only wanted her to see the good parts of him. She couldn't trust him, not completely. And she had seen glimpses of his other side, of Weevil. He had compartmentalized himself for her, being only Eli when they were together and she had foolishly played along. But who could blame her? He had been the first boy to want her, not the wealthy daughter of Jake Kane, not one of "those Kane girls", or the Ice Princess as she had been dubbed at school. She never heard anyone say it to her face, but she knew she was regarded as the cold one. Lilly was fire and she was ice. Lilly always had guys after her. Veronica wasn't unpopular with the male sex, it's just that they were always interested in some made up fantasized version of her. They never seemed to be interested in just Veronica. Eli had been the first.

"Look, V, if I thought that you really liked him, I wouldn't have touched him. But he was there, a fine specimen and the perfect weapon, just going to waste. You would have dumped him sooner or later anyway. I know that doesn't make it okay. I know that. You know me. Sometimes, I just have tunnel vision. I forget about the consequences."

That summed up the situation. It always did. The world revolved around her sister. Other people were just lucky to be in her orbit. But Veronica also caught something in Lilly's tone. Something unpleasant.

"Do you even like Weevil?"

Lilly shrugged. "I like him for now." Again, Lilly's situation with guys perfectly described in one sentence. Veronica knew why guys were drawn to Lilly. She was the proverbial flame and drew helpless moths to their desired destruction. What she couldn't understand was why so many went headlong into the fire with their eyes wide open. She may be an ice princess, but so what? What was wrong with that? Ice eventually melted, but fire consumed everything. Weevil was going to be devoured. Veronica still cared for him, in spite of everything. But another part of her waits in anticipation, wants him to hurt. It's justice that will be meted out by her sister, and she knows it. Lilly knows it too. It's her job. It was always that way.

She and Lilly had been more than sisters, they had been best friends. Lilly knew her too well, knew she was hurt more than anything else. Veronica felt most of her anger dissipate. She didn't understand what drove them to do some of these things, well some of them she understood only too well.

Lilly walked down the rest of the stairs until she was close enough to touch. Veronica saw the same sorrow and regret that reflected back at her every morning in the mirror in Lilly's eyes now. Maybe it had always been there.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. You know that. I wish you hadn't found out that way. Please don't hate me forever." Lilly's voice wavered. Veronica seldom saw a vulnerable Lilly, only their mother seemed to have that power. It was over, she couldn't stand it anymore. Veronica pulled her sister into a hug. She needed her sister and her own moral ground was also shaky. Lilly hugged her back fiercely, almost desperately.

They both turned their heads when they heard the clacking sound of high heels on marble flooring. Celeste Kane in all her regal glory was frowning at them slightly.

"So you girls have finally made up?" Their mother didn't wait for an answer, and they both knew that she really didn't care. She was already busy retouching her lipstick in the mirror. She didn't look at them as she spoke.

"Your father and I are going the Calloway benefit tonight. We should be back by eleven. Loretta will have dinner ready at seven. Make sure Duncan eats something and that he takes his medication. Veronica, Lilly, are you listening to me?" Their mother was looking at them now with barely restrained impatience.

Lilly and Veronica grinned devilishly at each other. In perfect unison they turned to their mother and angelically answered.

"Yes, mommy dearest."

Their mother huffed in annoyance and turned back to the hallway.

Lilly and Veronica laughed, it only sounded slightly broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meet the Kanes, part 3

Author: Elgatoneun

Pairing/Character: LoVe, WeeVer, LillyLogan, LillyWeevil, DuncanMadison (I know, ew)

Word Count: 1741

Rating: PG-13, a little bad language

Summary: AU, what if Veronica had been raised as a member of the Kane family?

Spoilers: All of the first season, but it is AU.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, it belongs to Rob Thomas.

Notes: Season finale – blew my mind. Not so much the killer or anything, not spoiling just in case anyone hasn't seen it, but I love these characters. Like scary obsessed love them.

Duncan saw two blonde heads resting on the couch. He caught Veronica's eye and shook his head. She was lying on the couch reading with her legs propped up on Lilly's lap. Lilly was sitting down watching TV, slouched into the cushions, like she had sprouted there. He moved stealthily behind her and … was whipped in the face by surprisingly stinging strands of long blond hair. Well it figured, it was Lilly after all, she would have extra strength super hair.

"Donut, when are you going to understand that I am the master and you will never get me?"

Duncan vaulted over the couch easily and sat down next to Lilly and on top of Veronica. This precipitated his body's immediate and painful trip to the floor.

He looked up; Lilly seemed smugly self-satisfied while Veronica grinned unrepentantly.

He aimed dark looks at both of them.

"I could have died. I could have hit my head and died of a concussion. Fratricide is illegal, you know."

Both of them giggled at him. Thank God they weren't fighting anymore.

"Prison wouldn't suit you, cellblock gray would wash you both out, I think."

"Only if they can prove it." Veronica furrowed her eyebrows trying to look tough, he presumed. It reminded him of a confused bunny.

"Besides, it was self-defense. You could have broken my legs. Do you know how much you weigh?" Veronica struck out her right leg at him. He caught her at the ankle without thought.

"Yeah, you're getting a little chunky, Donut. Coach should really make you run some more laps or something. And we all know Madison isn't giving you much of a workout." Duncan ceased to be shocked by Lilly before he was out of kindergarten. Veronica was too, but she still kept the semblance of appearances, to pretend to be a normal family was his guess.

"Ew, Lilly, that is just … ew." Lilly grinned, always delighted to have an appreciative audience. Veronica never failed her.

"Yeah, I know, Madison can be pretty horrifying." Duncan gave Lilly a mock glare. He really should care more, but he didn't. He did make some effort though, his trouble magnet sister did not get free reign over his life.

"That is my girlfriend you're talking about." Lilly cocked one eyebrow at him.

"Well, I can't believe you'd admit it out loud, but nobody's perfect. Not even you, Duncan." They both turned to Veronica; she was sniggering at both of them behind her history textbook. He gave her a small yank, he had held onto her ankle. It was enough pressure to make her glare at him, but not enough to pull her off the couch. Then he'd really be in trouble.

"Don't take it out on me. I'm not the one that made you go out with her." Veronica could be just as troublesome as Lilly. He contemplated pulling her harder. He decided to use her leg as lever and turned it enough to make room for him. He plopped down between them and exhaled an overly dramatic sigh. He propped his head a little on Veronica's shoulder.

"Okay, let's dispense with the torture early this year, what you do guys want for your birthday?"

"You haven't gotten us anything yet?" That sounded ominous even to his ears. Lilly chimed in.

"It's four days away. It marks the entrance of your fabulous sisters into your boring little life. How could you forget?"

"I think I blocked that out, traumatic experiences and all that." He eyed Lilly warily. She appeared menacing, that look did not bode well for him. It was very difficult being Duncan Kane sometimes.

"I mean, I didn't forget, I'm a guy, it's just normal procrastination. You're lucky not to be getting . . ." wisely, he did not finish that sentence. He snuggled in closer to Veronica and pulled her arms around him for protection.

"Just tell me what you want to ensure that I keep all my functioning body parts."

Lilly tossed her hair and leisurely buffed her nails as she considered his proposal. She smiled angelically, and he felt his stomach clench in response. Now that look never boded well for him.

"Strippers," she said flatly. Duncan waited for her to indicate she was teasing. She didn't.

"Two strippers, one for me and one for V."

"Sure. I'm going to hire strippers for my sisters' sweet sixteen birthday party. That doesn't sound, what's that word, oh, wrong, at all. I'm sure Mom and Dad would be delighted."

"Not for the party, doofus. Just a little private post-party viewing, you know, to mark our blossoming into womanhood." Lilly couldn't keep a straight face and burst out laughing.

Duncan looked over at Veronica and was disturbed to see that she was unabashedly intrigued. Oh dear God, he wondered if high school kids could develop ulcers.

"I'm sorry, do I look like I would know strippers, or even how to get them?" Lilly didn't miss a beat.

"You know Logan." Duncan knew he probably looked like a deranged goldfish since his mouth was hanging open and no words were being pushed out of it. He snapped out of it, sometimes Lilly went too far.

"Somehow, I don't think Logan would be okay with me asking him to procure strippers for his ex-girlfriend, especially an ex-girlfriend who cheated on him." Duncan felt Veronica withdraw her arms from him. Shit, he'd forgotten about Weevil.

Lilly narrowed her eyes a bit. It surprised him because it reminded him forcibly of their mom when she was angry. He would never voice it aloud, but, sometimes Lilly was so much like their mother, it was unsettling.

"Well, he might do it for his current girlfriend." Lilly looked over at Veronica. He followed her gaze.

"No way, you and Logan?" Duncan couldn't wrap his mind around it. Lilly and Logan he could understand. They were the same. But not Veronica and Logan. He couldn't focus on that and turned again to Lilly.

"And you're okay with that?" He couldn't keep the hard edge out of his voice.

Lilly shrugged. "Hey, whatever floats her …"

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Lilly grimaced in pain. Duncan was puzzled until he felt the tugging at his hands. He had grabbed Lilly's wrists without even noticing. Veronica was tugging on his arms, for how long he didn't know.

Everything was silent for a moment. He could feel the blood rushing into his brain. He fought the urge to scream.

"Duncan, calm down. Let go of Lilly, okay?" Veronica's voice was deliberately soothing. He felt her hands gently prying his off of Lilly's wrists, they were red. They would be bruised.

He felt circles being rubbed into his back, it was Veronica. He let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Lilly, I'm sorry," his apology sounded wooden, even to his ears. Lilly looked at him evenly, her expression was indecipherable.

"I'm going to get some ice for Lilly and your medication, okay, Duncan? I just want to you keep breathing slowly, okay? Lilly, go sit on the chair." He heard Veronica's footsteps echo out in the hallway.

"Donut, you need to learn to chill."

"Are you okay, Lilly? I'm sorry." He was scared. He didn't know what had happened. He moved towards Lilly and stopped when she flinched. He understood, but it hurt.

"It's not too bad. Weevil might want to kick your ass though. Or I can always tell him it was Logan in a fit of jealous rage." Lilly sounded a little too pleased with herself.

"Lilly, what are you and Veronica playing at? That's just twisted. And Logan is my friend." He knew he sounded defeated. Lilly and Veronica would do whatever they would do regardless of how he felt.

"Weevil doesn't know about Veronica and Logan yet. I wonder if I should tell him at the party." Sometimes Lilly was a stone cold bitch. He loved her, she was his sister, but he couldn't deny the truth.

"Lilly, whatever you're planning, don't."

"God, Donut, you're so gullible sometimes. I don't have to do anything. Logan is going to fuck everything up all by himself." Duncan didn't know how to argue that.

He didn't have to respond because Veronica had walked back into the room with a tray. She had pasted on that falsely bright smile that he used to tease her about. It was the one that she cheered with and passed around to the faculty at school. He couldn't believe she would try to use it on him.

She handed him a glass of juice and his pills. She looked so concerned for a moment that guilt drove him to gulp them down. She smiled approvingly at him, he thought she might pat him on the head like she used to with their dog Molly. She took the ice bucket over to Lilly and examined her instead.

"Tell Madison that she can't wear red, pink or black." Duncan started. Veronica was always trying to diffuse awkward situations. She was the peacemaker in the family.

"What?" Duncan knew he must have had a blank look on his face from the way both girls looked at him in classic sisterly annoyance.

"I'm wearing pink, Lilly hasn't decided yet on black or red, so tell Madison not to wear those colors at our party."

"Um, okay."

"Ow!" Lilly had snatched her arm back from Veronica's ministrations.

"Oops, sorry Lilly. Don't move your arm so much."

"You're not very good at this, V." Veronica put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Lillian, it's nice to know my efforts are appreciated. I'm only trying to help."

Lilly scrunched up her face petulantly and settled her lips into a pout.

"Now you're just being mean." Lilly hated being called her full name.

"Don't be such a baby."

"Ow! Quit it!" Duncan sighed appreciatively at the return to normalcy.

"Girls, am I going to have to separate you two?" He made his voice sound as patronizing as possible.

They both looked at him with menace and moved towards him. As he sprang from the couch and ran to the safety of his room he thought again that it was very difficult being Duncan Kane sometimes.


End file.
